


And It's Perfect

by Statementends (Blueberryshortcake)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, canonical ace character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryshortcake/pseuds/Statementends
Summary: Basira thinks she should be jealous, but she isn't. Daisy is hers and Jon is Daisy's.





	And It's Perfect

Falling in love with Daisy happened a long time ago. 

Daisy was strong, self confident. She was quiet about the dark things she dealt with, and maybe a little grim, but when she smiled… it brightened Basira’s heart. 

It was something they didn’t really talk about after a while. Just a given. They were important to one another. Needed each other.

“You’re my sun,” Daisy had told her quietly once, in the darkness, their bodies pressed against each other. Basira snorted.

“Wait--what?”

“I mean--” Daisy pushed her forehead against Basira’s shoulder and quietly groaned to herself. “Daisies need sunshine. Stop laughing I know it’s stupid.” 

“No, it’s perfect.” Basira pressed a kiss onto her partner’s head. Daisy continued to grumble and everything was perfect.  

 

Jon was an interesting person. Basira never expected to find herself liking a murder suspect, but maybe it was because she felt a kinship. Jon couldn’t let answers go. Had to know. Had to find the truth. The more they met the more likely he seemed as a suspect. Gertrude ate at him. It was only in retrospect she realized it wasn’t the nervousness of a guilty man. No, Jon was scared. 

Usually she found herself pent up and tense when a lead was a dead end. The CCTV cleared Jon. She’d usually be annoyed… she was relieved. 

She liked him. He was funny, and kind of sweet in a strange hapless sort of way.  

That Tim thought they were dating though? … no. That was just...  no. Jon was nice… sort of, but Basira had the one she was meant for. 

So now she found herself in a strange position. Dating both of them. Although she’s not sure if it’s really dating between her and Jon… 

Jon saved Daisy. Basira loves him for it, not romantically but… deeply all the same.

Holding her after the coffin. Feeling her again. He gave her that. 

“It’s been too long since I saw the sun,” Daisy told her weakly. It was supposed to be a cheesy joke, but Daisy ended up with her head buried on Basira’s shoulder so that she wouldn’t see the tears. Basira felt them soaking in. 

Daisy had her sun again, and… well… now Jon was hers too. 

And… Basira wasn’t jealous. Which was weird because… well. Maybe she should be. But she wasn’t. Daisy belongs with her, and Jon belongs with Daisy, and that means they all belong together.

And it’s good. 

She realizes this the first time when they drink at the bar a few streets over. It’s a bit pricey because of the area, but it’s well lit which eases everyone's tension. They’re in a booth. Daisy’s in the middle. She downs her drink and has a hand on Basira’s knee and an arm around Jon’s shoulder and it clicks that that feels right. 

So a week later when Jon is invited to their shared flat and shared bed Basira only nods.

“I’m not--I don’t--” Jon is flustered. “I don’t want to come between you. That’s not my… that isn’t what I--”

“You aren’t.” Basira tells him. 

Jon then looks to Daisy. Almost shy. “I don’t…”

“Yeah, I heard the gossip.”

Jon’s blush deepens. He’s completely out of his element. He gets a grumpy look because that’s how he hides himself and deals with embarrassment. Daisy doesn’t give him time to harumph though. 

“S’all right. I want you for you. You don’t have to force anything for me.”

He drops his gaze, there’s a tiny lift at the corner of his lips. He nods. Daisy takes his hand, and then takes Basira’s, and they go to the bedroom. 

Daisy is in the middle. She hasn’t slept well, but she sleeps better with Jon there at her left and Basira at her right. Jon seems determined not to sleep at all. He has fingers tangled in Daisy’s hair gently touching her. Grounding himself maybe. He looks confused by the entire situation. Basira smiles at him encouragingly over Daisy’s shoulder.

Maybe she does trust him. Maybe he deserves it.  

The lights stay on. Basira has her phone and two torches on the nightstand beside her. She’s going to protect her. She’s going to protect  _ them _ .

She thinks about the dumb metaphors that have been rolling around in her head. Daisies bursting out of the soil to meet the sun again. She’s not sure where Jon fits into the metaphor. Maybe the water. Maybe the shovel. Shovel wasn’t much of a term of endearment though. She quietly snorts to herself. She presses against Daisy’s back, and kisses the starburst scar. Daisy sighs in her sleep sounding content. 

It’s not all good night’s sleep. Sometimes Basira will find herself on the ground, and Jon with nasty bruises as Daisy kicks and shoves in her dreams trying to escape. But Jon says he’s tougher now, and Basira’s not going to hold her trauma against her. Those nights Daisy will be silent, but she’ll let Basira hold her and they’ll take deep breaths together.

Sometimes Jon and Daisy stand outside together in the garden just… staring at the sky. Basira will leave them to it, but won’t let them wallow. Eventually she’ll tug the both of them in for breakfast, or chores, or something to get their minds up from under the dirt. 

She goes to the prison and Elias gazes at her in his knowing way. She doesn’t think he approves, but he knows they’re protecting his Archivist so he’s not going to force the issue.

“The eclipse is coming soon.” Elias reminds her. “He needs to be ready.” 

Basira will sometimes put a hand on Daisy’s shoulder, pull her away from pulling Jon away from the statements. Their eyes will meet. 

“I’m not keeping you from him,” Basira promises. “I just… this is how we make him safe.”

And Daisy sighs because “I know.” 

But it doesn’t stop Daisy from sitting with him and listening. And so Basira sits with her and listens as well. Watches Jon become the speaker of the terrifying tales that shouldn’t be real but are. Sometimes his voice gets so scared. 

Daisy told her about the dreams. Jon’s eyes unblinking, watching. Standing at the hard shoulder rain drenching everything. She hated him for it. She wanted to kill him. 

“I think I just pity him now. Because it’s not just watching. He was suffering along with me. Unable to move, or do anything but watch and know. Know how powerless I was. Knowing how much it hurt.” Daisy’s tense. “I hate it.”

Daisy shows her vulnerable side to Basira and offers her strong side to Jon. Basira protects them both, and Jon cherishes them, wonderstruck that anyone wants him at all. No, there’s no romance between Basira and Jon, but they love each other all the same, and they both love Daisy, and everything is perfect. 

Even with the coming dark. 


End file.
